


I'm sick of being useless

by Hijita



Series: Ace and Sabo need more happiness in their life [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hijita/pseuds/Hijita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That one time when Ace thought his family didn't love him and Sabo was there to comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sick of being useless

Ace wasn’t even looking where he was going, he just wanted to go home, to forget this conversation even happened with Thatch. He didn’t even know Sabo was home but he was hoping to find him sitting on their couch doing his essays while drinking tea form his stupid dragon mug.

It started raining and he had to close his eyes, gathering his strength to go home. His clothes were drenched, sticking to his skin. He bit his lip. He could call Sabo, he know he doesn’t have classes now, he could come for him.

No. It was raining and it would take only twenty minutes to get home. He was fine even if the rain was falling hard on him, even if he couldn’t stop himself from thinking what Izo said to him. He was just mad and didn’t think it through, right? Or maybe that were his true feelings. The last seven years didn’t mean anything to him while he was growing up with them. He breathed deeply, calming himself while counting to eight. He should stop thinking about it before he teared up over this stupid argument.

He opened his door with his key, silently thanking that he was home. Water was dripping from his clothes, so he quickly walked to the bathroom not even greeting Sabo. He took off his clothes throwing them in the basket. Ace hissed as the hot water hit his body, shutting his eyes tightly, gritting his teeth. He let out a shaky breath, resting his forehead against the wall.

He was fine.

It was all right.

He closed the tap, cursing because he forget to bring clothes. He grinned noticing Sabo’s clothes, he didn’t wait to get in the shirt and the pants. As he walked out, his lips quirked up seeing Sabo concentrating on his work, chewing on his pen. Sabo looked up, greeting him with a smile which faltered as he looked him over.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Ace leaned over the couch to kiss him and go to sleep and forget today happened. Before he could, Sabo grabbed his arm pulling him over to his side. He yelped as his feet left the ground, he tried to steady himself, to grab something but he landed on the other side of the couch almost on Sabo’s lap. Sabo chuckled as Ace sat up beside him, massaging his arm where Sabo grabbed him. “I’m just tired, really.”

Ace doesn’t look at him which was worrying but it’s nothing he hasn’t faced before. Ace looked defeated, his shoulder slumped and he just looked sad even if it didn’t show on his face. Sabo nuzzled into his side, wrapping his arms around his shoulder as he pulled him closer like he’s afraid to lose him. Ace closed his eyes and Sabo started to trace little circles with his finger on his back, thinking that maybe this will calm him down. Because even if he didn’t look angry, he could see whatever happened it deeply hurt him.

“Come on Ace, talk to me.” He leaned forward, placing a kiss on his cheek and for a moment he saw Ace trying to restrain himself.

“What am I doing here?” Ace was looking forward even now but his mouth was trembling like he was going to cry. “I don’t want to do this. Why can’t they love me enough to let me join them? Maybe I’m not good enough for them.”

Sabo put his hands on his face, turning it so he could look in his eyes.

“That’s stupid and you know that too.”

Ace shook his head, gripping his arms, sinking his nails in his skin.

“I’m sick of being useless.” His voice cracked as he pulled up his legs to his chest, burying his face. “I feel like I’m going to throw up. Izo was right. I’m just a useless boy who can’t do anything right.”

Sabo pulled him closer, catching one of his hand so he wouldn’t hurt himself more.

“You aren’t useless, Ace.”

Ace’s laughing sounded empty. And Sabo just wanted to yell into his face how important he was and he wasn’t useless at all.

“Really, Sabo? Tell me that to Izo.” He leaned onto Sabo because even if he doesn’t believe what he was saying, knowing Sabo is close gave him strength. “I called my family, obviously, it was a bad idea. Thatch got attacked, I wanted to go home, he said, I would be useless to there so I should just stay here. ‘If you couldn’t come home for Thanksgiving, you shouldn’t come now.’ Nice, right?”

Ace’s smiles was empty and Sabo had to restrain himself for not hitting anyone who dared to make feel like this.

“Luffy and I are your family too. I know you haven’t known us for a long time but we will never hate you, okay?” Even if his family didn’t hate him, Ace was sure to think about it like that.

Ace closed his eyes, he knew it was stupid to doubt in Sabo, most of the time he knew what he was talking about.

“You promise? Even after we have a fight?” Ace rarely felt this vulnerable but hearing from his family he is useless, messed with him.

“Even after a fight.”

Ace seemed calmer and he closed his eyes before he leaned into Sabo, enjoying the comfort, he rarely sought out.


End file.
